Sasuke's Nightmare
by PrincessAmara
Summary: What happens when a Uchiha has a nightmare?


Sasuke's Nightmare (add: in the end lyrics)

Sasuke Uchiha groaned when he woke up and looked at his alarm clock. Bright red letters flashed out the letters 3:06. He rolled over and fell back asleep, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. "Itachi…" he mumbled before falling back asleep.

Sasuke woke up to find himself in someone else's room. He got dressed and walked out into the kitchen. There stood Sakura, with her hair in a bun, making eggs. "Sakura, do you know why I'm here?" She turned around and smiled at him. "Oh, Sasuke. I'm glad you're awake. Come and eat." He nodded and sat down "Sakura…" Sasuke trailed off when he saw a young girl, around nine, standing beside a sixteen year old girl. They both had raven black hair and red shurikan eyes. "Who are they?" Sakura gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look before going back to cooking. The girls sat down and ate their breakfasts as Sasuke stared at them in disbelief. "Sakura, are they…?" Sasuke didn't want to voice his horrid thought. "Are they what?" Sakura asked sweetly starting to clean the dishes. "Ours?" Sasuke said, making the 16 year old look at him like he had two heads.

"Sasuke, I think your head injury was worser than we thought." "What head injury?" Sasuke said getting concerned now. "You don't remember?" Sakura said in disbelief. Sasuke just looked down at his plate and slowly shook his head. She gently touched his arm while explaining. "When you went to get revenge on Itachi, he fought you and won. Then he brought you back to the leaf village, unconscious. You were in a coma for awhile. I married Itachi and you've been living with us since you woke up. These are his two daughters Miko and Selene." She said nodding towards the younger girl first. The older girl was still staring at him. "A coma? Wait, you MARRIED that bastard!" Sasuke said standing up. "You were fine with it before." Sakura said looking hurt. "This is not happening, I need to wake up."

Sasuke went outside onto the porch and sat down. He held his head in his hands and cursed under his breath. "Uncle Sasuke?" Selene timidly said, coming out onto the porch. "I'm not your uncle." He said looking over at her. She nodded and silently sat down beside him. "Why do you hate father so much?" "He killed off everyone in our clan except for me." Sasuke expected Selene to call him a liar or cry or something. But all she did was nod and continue to stare out at the sunset. "Father did some terrible things, we all do. But it's easier to live on when others forgive you. You may not remember this, but father forgave you the day you tried to kill him." Sasuke looked at her in disbelief. "H-he did?" She looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah, and I forgive you too." "For what?" "For calling father a bastard. If it was anyone else I would have kicked their butt from here to the village hidden in the mist." He chuckled and she smiled. After a few minutes of silence she whispered. "Sasuke," "yeah?" "I'm sorry." "For what?" "For this." She calmly said before taking out a kunai and shoving it into his chest. He could only stare at her in surprise; her reflexes were faster than Itachi's. "Why?" He hoarsely whispered holding a trembling hand to his wound. She gave him a sad smile and whispered. "We all do terrible things. Including fallowing the footsteps of our father. I am the best Chunin in the village, jus like he was. And now I will kill everyone in the village, starting with you. This is my future and yours." She kissed him on the forehead before getting up and walking inside.

As Sasuke's vision blurred and he fell over. He heard a woman's screams and the sound of steel against flesh.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_Sasuke opened his eyes and jumped out of bed when he saw that he was late to meet with the others. Sakura was leaning on the rail of the bridge when he froze in his tracks and heard Selene's voice in his head. "This is my future and yours." "Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura said looking at him with a worried expression on his face. Sasuke nodded and said "I'm fine." She nodded and smiled. "Oh and Sakura…" "Yeah, Sasuke?" "Never put your hair in a bun, it makes you look old." Sakura stared at him in confusion as Sasuke walked towards where Naruto and Kakashi-sensa were waiting.

The End


End file.
